1. Field of Invention
Relates to the regulated control of the force and speed applied by a surface treatment work wheel of a finishing and polishing machine to a work piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The finishing of metal or wood surfaces, traditionally, has been by hand or manual labor. The finished surfacing resulted from the skill of the workman and the uniformity of results was difficult to achieve.
There were adverse aspects to this work effort resulting from the repetitive nature of the work and the immediate environment would become dust laden creating unsatisfactory work conditions. One of the more serious aspects of this work effort was the carpal tunnel syndrome with which the workman would become afflicted.
It is desirable to provide a uniform work result and a much improved work environment.